Kylo Redemption
by YourLocalOdin
Summary: "You need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the force." What if Rey accepts Kylo's proposal and joins him on his path of darkness. Will Rey turn his heart good again or will Kylo turn her's bad. One thing is clear however, the two of them will bring Snoke down; but will it be for the good of the galaxy or for their own personal gain?


**Kylo Redemption**

 **Chapter 1: The Force Awakens**

 **Hope you enjoy this new story by me, I aim to try and update this once a week.**

Darkness, cold black darkness. The dark was not a welcoming sight, rather it was no sight at all, it was cold and lonely. The night was dark, the day was light. Good verses bad; light verses dark, such was the natural order of things set about by the force and its followers. The Jedi and the Sith, light and dark, good and bad.

Rey awoke feeling the warmth around her fading, her pillow was anything but soft and her room grey and pale. She did not know where she was at first, but as her eyes adjusted to the light it became more clear she was in some kind of holding cell from the beam of energy that was covering the outer wall. On the other side of that wall sat Kylo Ren. He was covered from top to bottom in his black robes and wore his menacing helmet over his head. Ren was facing downwards as if focussing on the floor below instead of her but Rey could feel his presence watching her, she knew that under that helmet his piercing eyes were staring into her very soul.

After a few seconds Kylo Ren looked upwards and a voice emerged from the mask beneath. "Can you feel it?" He asked in his deep modified voice. The voice that so many had heard before they died, the very same voice he had interrogated Rey with only seven or eight hours ago. Rey remained silent she would not talk to Kylo, not after all the pain he'd caused her. He'd killed Han and ruined everything for her. Kylo then removed his mask as if in an attempt to humanise himself to Rey "Can you feel the power coursing through you? The power of the dark side?" He said in his now regular voice. Rey could see the damaged tissue on the side of his face from where she'd slashed him in their fight previously, their fight. She'd remembered.

Finn had lain out cold possibly dying in the snow due to Kylo's onslaught of attacks, leaving Rey to fight him on the snowy remains of Starkiller base as it exploded around them. Rey swung her lightsabre wildly, left and right. Hans death was fresh on her mind and the pain was all too much for Rey. She'd developed a father figure only to lose it again like her family before that. Kylo of course with his many years of Jedi and Sith training had deflected each and every attack with ease. Rey was getting nowhere. All around her, her friends lay dead or dying she had nothing left, nothing but life and Kylo would take that from her soon enough.

She charged forward giving her attack everything she had. The blue of her lightsabre collided with the red of his creating a whirling blast of sparks from the clash. She could not lose here, not now, she had to defeat him. He was close enough now in this clash for her to see his face and feel his cold breath on her face. "You need a teacher, let me show you the ways of the force. Let me teach you." He shouted to her.

It was in this moment that Rey once again felt the feeling of the lightsabre calling to her. The force had awakened inside her, she focussed harder than ever before her mind feeling free and clear. "Never" Said Rey as she lowered her sabre and rolled to the side of him under his strike, spinning around and slashing at the back of his legs. Kylo being injured from Chewbacca's earlier attack with his crossbow was slow to turn and was struck down to his knees by Rey's attack. Rey decided to take the opportunity and went to swipe across him with her sabre when she was pushed backwards into a tree by Kylo's force push.

She could see Kylo walking towards her as she tried to stand up, he was saying something to her but Rey's head was too busy spinning to make out anything he was saying. Her eyes began to flutter as she struggled to stand. She must have hit her head harder on the tree than she at first had thought she did. Rey could feel her breathing becoming more frantic and she began grasping at the air. She tried to stand up but stumbled to her left before getting up kneeling slightly.

The planet of Starkiller base began to shake more frequently, the ground around Rey and Kylo begun to shake more frequently. Poe and the other pilots must have destroyed the base's core by now thought Rey to herself as her senses began to return to her. She wobbled slightly as she stood back up to her feet only to be knocked back down into the tree by Kylo again. "Stay down." He said holding his hand out at Rey as though he was trying to keep her down with the force. Rey felt a massive pressure on her back as well as the aching pain of several broken bones but none the less attempted to stand. Kylo waited for her to rise onto her legs before throwing her back down. "Enough!" He shouted "I suggest you consider my offer."

"No…" Struggled Rey as she slowly began to try and pull herself back up only to be thrown back down again.  
"After I kill you, I'll go back and slowly kill that traitor. He won't get away with betraying the First Order." He said slyly. "Unless you accept my offer and become my apprentice.  
"No, leave Finn alone. I'll come with you." She said dryly, barely holding onto conscience.  
"Say it, say you'll become my apprentice." He said a rising sense of excitement in him.  
"I'll be-become your apprentice." She said before blanking out from the pain.

Yes, Rey remembered now, she was Kylo Ren's apprentice. There was nothing she could do but wait for an opportunity, a chance to escape but for now she'd play along with him until she was able to escape. She just had to buy her time and play him the way she assumed he'd play her. She sure was a long way from Jakku now.


End file.
